Foot pedals for control of musical instruments is an old but very specialized discipline. Such pedals include foot pedals for controlling distortion, chorus, sound coloring, etc. The relevant instrument may e.g. be a string instrument such as a bass or a guitar where a musician at the same time is able to use the controllers on e.g. the guitar and the foot controlled function. Even sometimes while playing.
A challenge in relation to control of musical instruments is that such controllers may be applied for this thereby resulting in very complex control setups, e.g. including pedals boards with multiple controllers. Many pedal boards include more than 8 foot controllers. This is expensive, but more importantly, the control setup is often very inconvenient for the musician.
The present invention may address some of these challenge of the prior art.